


Start Again

by thebatman06



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5906866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Vanishing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leo didn't cry when Douglas shot Marcus with the gun. He just fell to his knees.  
Two weeks into him and Adam being back at the island,Leo felt lonely.  
He missed Marcus,His heart felt hollow.  
One day, Douglas came into his room.  
"I know you miss him,Leo." Douglas said.  
"He didn't get a chance to be and do good." Leo said wiping his tears. Douglas hugged Leo. "Come with me to the lab."  
"Why?"Leo asked. " I have something for you." Douglas said. " I took some of the melted metal from the ground the day we left." Douglas stood next to the table with the sheet over it. " I was able to make him a new body."  
"They told you not t-" Leo started to say.  
"I miss him."Douglas said." I've seen the way you have been moping around here."  
"That doesn't mean-" Leo tried to speak.  
"I've been trying to move on,Douglas."  
"You love him Leo,you can deny it in front of Donny,your mom and the others." Douglas spoke."But we bonded,when I fixed you up." Leo started to tear up.  
"It's ok,Leo." Douglas said."he's come back to us."  
Douglas tore the sheet off and Leo cried out. Douglas pressed the button on Marcus's neck and that's when his eye lids fluttered. "Leo?" Marcus said. Leo nodded.  
"Hey babe,how are you?" He smiled.  
"I'm fine now."Leo said walking up to him.  
"What do you mean?"Marcus asked.  
Leo looked at Douglas. "He doesn't remember anything." Douglas said. "I was only able to salvage his memories of you."  
Douglas pressed the yellow button and the leather straps retracted into the table.  
Marcus stepped down off the table and looked at Leo. "You were sick and your dad fixed you." Leo explained. Marcus turned around and hugged Douglas. "Thanks dad."  
Douglas returned Marcus's hug.  
"We're just happy to have you back,son." Douglas said. "I'll be back."  
"where are you going?"Marcus asked.  
"To get you some clothes." Douglas said leaving the lab. Marcus looked down and seen that he was naked.  
"I forgot that Douglas was very generous when he made you." Leo said blushing.  
"You don't like this?" Marcus asked with his arms stretched out. "It's not that."Leo said.  
"Then what is it?"Marcus asked walking up to Leo and getting in his face.  
"It's been awhile is all." Leo said trying to will his blush away. "I'm your husband?"Marcus asked. Leo choked.  
"No,no,no."Leo said taking a water bottle off of Douglas's desk and taking a swig.  
"Boyfriend,your my boyfriend."  
Although they did talk about wanting to get married in the past,Leo was not talking about that. "Here you go."Douglas said.  
Marcus took the clothes from him and put on the sweatpants first,then the shirt.  
"Thanks dad."Marcus said. Douglas felt warmer hearing his son say that.  
Douglas held up the underwear.  
" I'm not gonna need those." Marcus said pulling up his sweatpants.  
Leo held on to Douglas afraid he was gonna pass out.  
"Where are we?"Marcus asked.  
"We're on a island with other bionic students." Douglas said.  
"Leo is a teacher here."  
"Oh cool."Marcus said.  
"I'll let you two go." Douglas said."give you some time to catch up."  
Leo extended his hand and Marcus took it.  
"Let's go to my room so we can talk." Leo suggested. "Cool,I'm down" Marcus said. They left the lab and made their way to Leo's room.  
Leo was happy to have Marcus back.  
He was excited that their love won and was able to reunite them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meo fluffiness (really should come up with a better name for them)

Marcus fitted in at the academy nicely. Although Douglas was worried about how Adam would react to seeing Marcus again.  
Adam decided that it would be ok if Douglas told Marcus that he is Leo's Brother. Adam liked this version of Marcus.  
He wasn't a evil,Homicidal manic and he didn't hide how he felt about Leo.  
Adam already knew about Leo and Marcus.  
He has kept quiet all this time,he's the only one who knows about all those times Leo snuck Marcus into his room. He walked in on Leo and Marcus one time they were having sex and didn't say nothing.  
He did give Marcus the whole he'll kill him if he hurt'd Leo speech.  
"What does he remember?" Adam asked.  
"Me."Leo said happily."he remembers us."  
"Does he remember all the bad stuff?"Adam asked.  
"No,he doesn't."Leo answered.  
"Douglas said it's his way of coping."  
"Do Bree and Chase know?"Adam asked.

"No and I don't think it's any of they're business."Leo said.  
Leo wasn't sure if he ever wanted to tell them.

Maya knocked on the door. Leo went to answer it.  
"Hey maya,what's going on?"He asked.  
"Is your brother in there?"She asked.  
"Yeah,he just went back into his room."Leo told her. "Let him know we're going on a double date with my friend Carla."she said.  
"Ok,I'll let him know."Leo said. "Bye Leo" she said walking away.  
Adam came out of his room wearing only his towel. "Was that maya?" He asked.  
"Yeah,she said something about a double date."Leo told him.  
"Yeah her friend and her fiancé,Robert are in mission creek." Adam said."we're gonna meet up with them."  
Marcus walked into the living area.  
"I'm going into our room." He said walking behind Leo and putting his hands on Leo's hips. "Kay"Leo said. Marcus grabbed Leo's ass causing him to squeal. Adam laughed.  
"You two should come to mission creek."  
Leo shrugged.  
"Douglas already told big D and my mom." Leo said. "How did dad react?"Adam asked.  
"He was pissed and then Douglas told him about how much we missed Marcus and he let it go."Leo replied.  
"Oh"Adam said. "How about Tasha?"  
"She was happy for me,apparently grandma is too." Leo said."in her letter she sent,she said she always liked Marcus."  
Maya came back into the living area.  
"Adam,are you ready?" She asked.  
"Yeah,I am."Adam said.  
"See ya later lil bro."  
Leo waved and then went back into his room.  
"Hey babe,where did Adam go?" Marcus asked. Leo crawled onto his bed and sat in Marcus's lap. "Him and maya went back to mission creek,double date with a friend." Leo said kissing all over Marcus's face.  
"You gettin any ideas?"Marcus asked.  
"Maybe."Leo said."we could go back,stay for a lil bit."  
"We could do that."Marcus said slipping his hands into Leo's boxer briefs to squeeze his ass.  
"Do you want to?"Leo asked. "Yes,I do."Marcus said.


	3. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's v-day ❤️

When Leo and Marcus touched down in mission creek(Donald sent his private jet to pick Leo and Marcus up from the island.)  
A limo was waiting for them. Leo walked into his room after breakfast and found a silver suit on his bed with glass slippers.  
The only people who knew about Leo's  
favorite movie were Marcus,Adam,Tasha,Douglas,and Bree. Marcus got of the limo first,he was wearing a real life version of prince florian's suit. "Where are we?" Leo asked. "Can I take off the blindfold?" Marcus undid Leo's blindfold and that's when Leo gasped. "Didn't we come here for our first date?" He asked. "Yeah we did."Marcus said extending his hand. "Shall we mr.dooley?" "We shall mr.davenport."Leo answered.  
They walked into the resturant and the maitre'd looked up. "How can I help you gentlemen?" "I made a reservation under my uncle, Donald Davenport." Marcus told him. "Yes, I see it."he said."right this wait."  
The Man walked them through the dining area and through some double doors. "This isn't where we sat that night." Leo said.  
"I know Leonard,I had them reserve this room." Marcus said. "This is our table though." Marcus pulled out Leo's seat and once his boyfriend was seated, Marcus pushed Leo's seat in.  
"I thought it would be more romantic if it was just us." Marcus said."Happy Valentine's Day,my love."  
"Whose idea was it to do the whole Cinderella thing?" Leo asked.  
"Mine,uncle donald called Zac Posen he made your suit and mine." Marcus explained. "Who made the glass slippers?" Leo asked. "Dad did."Marcus said eating his filet mignon. "And my choker?" Leo asked touching it. Marcus smiled. "I made it."  
Leo leaned over the table and pecked Marcus on the lips. "It's your favorite movie,we have watched it enough times that I memorized everything." Marcus wiped his mouth with his napkin.  
"You really are Prince Charming." Leo said.  
"No I'm not."Marcus said blushing. Leo grabbed Marcus's hand. "Your my Prince Charming." Leo replied. He finished his eggplant Parmesan and then sat there.  
Marcus stood up and extended his hand. Leo took it and they left the restaurant.  
Chez la amour held yet another memory for them. They got back in the limo and made their way to the ball. The ballroom was 5 minutes from casa de Davenport.  
As they made their way up the steps Marcus kept his hand on the small of Leo's back the entire time. They walked through the door and said hello to all the people. The waiting area was packed. leo ran into quite a few people from school. Some were cool and others were just kissing his ass,but that didn't matter to Leo. The man he loved and him were about to walk down those steps and walk into the ballroom where they would dance the night away and then enjoy the rest of their Valentine's Day in Leo's room.  
Leo and Marcus walked down the steps but Leo stopped on the fifth step.  
Marcus looked back. "What's wrong?"  
Him and Leo looked down and seen one of Leo's glass slippers were missing. Marcus looked behind Leo and saw his slipper on the fourth step. Marcus went to retrieve it and Leo went into the ballroom.  
Marcus came into the ballroom and saw Leo sitting at the table with his high school girlfriends. "Hey girls."Marcus said. "Leonard,where did you go?"  
"My squad found me and brought me to their table." Leo said. "I got your slipper."Marcus said. He got down on bended knee, took Leo's foot and slipped it into the slipper. "Perfect fit." Marcus said.  
He stood up . "May I have this dance?"  
"Yes,you may." Leo said. Leo grabbed Marcus's hand and ran over to the dance floor. Leo placed his hands on Marcus's shoulders, then Marcus placed his on Leo's waist. "So this is love " filling the ballroom.  
"Thank you for today."Leo said." This has been the happiest day of my life."  
"You don't have to thank me,Leo." Marcus said."I'm here with the boy I love,that's all that matters."  
The two boys danced until the song ended.  
They walked out to the balcony and looked up at the stars. Marcus smiled, he was so elated to be alive. He was spending Valentine's Day with a beautiful boy and he was granted a second chance at life.  
He planned to love Leo for along time and no one or thing was gonna stand in the way of that.


	4. Chapter 4

leo watched as the next batch of students came in,he noticed marcus came in and sat in the corner.  
this had become a habit of marcus's. leo asked him about it,and he said that he loved watching leo teach his class.  
ever since marcus's return,leo has been in a new and exciting place. him and marcus pretty much picked up where they left off.  
the night after valentine's day, leo woke up in his bed to donald staring down at him and marcus.   
leo tapped marcus on his shoulder and that woke him up. he yelped and fell out of leo's bed when he saw the man.  
donald was still getting use to leo and marcus,something that he didn't expect.  
tasha knew back then when adam first found out. rose always had a soft spot for marcus and she liked that he made her grandson happy.  
donald hadn't seen marcus since first hearing that he had been revived.  
he listened to douglas and Leo's pleas that marcus was changed and that none of his old life remained within him.  
once donald had seen that for himself he was satisfied. marcus and donald had a good talk before it came time for the guys to head back to the island.  
leo didn't know it,but marcus had watched him with nyla and it made him fall even harder for leo.   
the sound of leo's voice brought marcus back from his thoughts. "what did you say,leo?" he looked up at him.  
"i said,how often are you gonna go back to the mainland?" leo asked him. "i don't know." marcus said."i'd much rather be here with you."  
"i know you left and went to douglas's old lab." leo said."what were you going back for?"   
"i left something behind." marcus answered. "what?" leo asked. "take my hand." marcus said reaching out for leo.  
leo placed his hand in marcus. they walked back to their room. marcus went directly to the desk,went into the drawer and pulled out a pouch.  
marcus pulled the strings and the necklace fell onto his hand. "wait,i haven't seen that since i was a little boy." he said.  
"rose told me it was from her great grandmother." marcus said with a smile. "i was working on it and was waiting for the right time to give it to you."  
marcus continued to amaze leo and he cherished it more than marcus could possibly know. "may i?" he asked holding the trinket up.  
leo turned around and watched as marcus put the necklace around his neck. leo turned back around to face marcus.  
"how do i look?" he asked. "like a dream." marcus said immediately. "i love that grandma thinks so highly of you." leo said.  
"what about you?" marcus asked." do you think the same?" "Always." Leo spoke."i will always think highly of you."  
"and i will of you." leo smiled at that. "tomorrow,we should definitely go into town."  
"of course,get away for a little bit." marcus mentioned. "it would be nice to get away from the island for a least a beat." leo said.  
"then it settled,i'm taking you on a trip." marcus surprised him. "where to?" leo asked.  
"it's a secret."


End file.
